


Feels Like Home

by mangacrack



Series: Five Acts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Familial Abuse, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Pre-Slash, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up at an unfamiliar place, not knowing what happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfish_willow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/gifts).



Soft voices surrounded Sam and slowly he blinked away from sleep. He found himself on a couch, covered with blankets and hot tea at his side. Looking around he saw various people. An elderly man sat in a armchair quietly talking to someone Sam recognized as Balthazar, who seemed usual serious and nodded along to whatever the man was saying. 

“Sam?” Someone asked him, “Are you awake?”

Following the voice Sam established that he apparently had his head in Luce’s lap, who’s face bore signs of deep worry. 

“Luce?” Sam asked, “What happened? Where I am?”

“You are at home”, Luce answered and grasped Sam’s hand to ensure he was real. 

“Our home,” a voice corrected. 

When Sam turned his head, he saw Gabriel sitting at the other end of the couch. He too looked far too serious for Sam to be comfortable with, but at least he intended to explain what happened and didn’t just latched on him to check him over like Raphael did just right now. 

Gabriel continued: “Castiel was concerned, when you didn’t turn up and school and called Michael. Right now he is making his statement as a witness, but he will soon return with Uriel, who threw a fit when he learnt, what your father did.”

“Uriel did what…?” Sam wanted to know. 

He could hardly picture it. Uriel was a basketball player, taller and stronger than even Sam himself and his expression never suggested that he liked Sam. 

But Gabriel just shrugged. 

“Uriel probably knows best about a abuse, he was a foster child”, he explained. “Even if he doesn’t like you, you are important to Luce and for him Uriel would even risk going back to jail.”

“Jail?” Sam repeated with great effort, because he was still so tired. 

(“ _Not a concussion, just a headache”_ , Raphael deducted, but still ordered Luce to keep an eye on Sam.) 

Gabriel grinned wide and cruel. 

“He beat your father black and blue. That fucking horse of a father can be grateful that Michael believes in justice by the law or else three police man, one angry ex convict and an enraged Robert Singer would have killed him on the spot. You know how things work around here.”

“No, I didn’t.” Sam confessed quietly, trying to grasp what must have happened. 

The last thing he could remember off was telling Castiel during lunch that he liked Luce and feared what his father and his brother would say. 

_(“A faggot? You are a fucking faggot?” – “Dad, I am not…” – “Dean said, he saw you kissing after school.” – “We didn’t do it in fucking public. No need to be concerned about you damned reputation.”_ _\- “You’re talking back to me? First you are a faggot and now you show disrespect…? I will teach you not to talk back to me anymore. I have obedient son’s!”)_

“Sam?”, Luce asked and pulled Sam away from his memories. “Are you going to stay this time? I don’t wish to worry about your safety. The fall could have been serious.”

“Yeah” Sam admitted and told himself he should _have_ stayed, when had Mr. God offered it two month ago. “Yeah, I will stay.”

Luce smile was blinding and somewhere in the back of the living room, Gabriel exclaimed it was time to order Pizza. 

 


End file.
